derrière la Porte
by ylg
Summary: film :: passé dans un autre monde à première vue délirant, Ed apprend à y vivre, entre rêve, réalité et cauchemar. jusqu'à, enfin, trouver un nouveau point d'ancrage. ::Ed/Heid::


**Titre :** derrière la Porte  
**Auteur :** ylg  
**Fandom :** FullMetal Alchemist, anime et film  
**Personnage/Couple :** Edward Elric, Ed/Heiderich, soupçons d'Ed/Al  
**Rating :** PG / K+  
**Disclaimer :** à l'origine Arakawa Hiromu, puis des gens de chez Square Enix et de chez Bones (et le livre lu par Sarah, c'est De l'autre côté du miroir de Lewis Carroll)  
**Spoil éventuel :** ça paraît évident ; si vous n'avez pas vu la fin de la série et le film, ne lisez pas.

fic présentée sur 31 jours pour le thème : "d'un monde à l'autre", contrainte accessoire : présent

cadeau de Noël anticipé pour Alo-chan !

oOo

Derrière la Porte, il y a la lumière, et un autre monde. Pas l'au-delà ni le Paradis, ni même l'Enfer. Dans la Porte, il y a des créatures de cauchemar qui vivent, qui attendent qu'un imprudent l'entrouvre pour l'attirer à eux ou eux s'échapper par ici. Et encore derrière eux, si on y arrive, si une force vous pousse à travers cette Porte et que vous passez sans vous faire dévorer, il y a un autre monde.

Ça lui rappelle un livre que Tante Sarah leur avait lu une fois quand ils étaient enfants –Winry avait adoré, Al en avait eu peur, lui avait trouvé que c'était n'importe quoi : une enfant qui passait à travers un miroir et se retrouvait dans un monde complètement loufoque, avant de se rendre compte qu'il s'agissait en fait d'un rêve.  
Pour loufoque, il l'est, ce monde derrière la Porte. Il a voulu croire, souvent, que c'était juste un rêve et qu'enfin, il allait se réveiller, trouver les yeux attentifs de son frère brillant dans le heaume vide, seule étincelle de vie prouvant qu'il était encore là, veillant sur son sommeil agité.

Mais non.

Un reflet grotesque et déformé, incroyable mais définitivement réel ; un monde qui n'est pas le sien, dont chaque ressemblance cache une différence cruelle.  
Il se sent amputé d'une partie de son être, dans ce monde. Il n'a plus Al, son petit frère, la moitié de lui-même. Il ne peut plus utiliser l'alchimie pour les mille et un petits riens de la vie quotidienne, comme il en a le réflexe ; il a même perdu ça, se trouve à chercher les gestes à faire, comme un bébé qui ne sait rien.

Et puis, il est réellement amputé, de sa jambe et son bras offerts de nouveau pour la vie de son frère, handicapé, mutilé, rendu impuissant, dépendant de son père. Comme un bébé ou une épave humaine, jusqu'à ce qu'enfin, celui-ci arrive à lui fabriquer des prothèses qui ne vaudront jamais un bon automail. Il se retrouve dans la peau du misérable tas de viande blessé et sans vie qu'il était devenu à onze ans, quand tout son monde s'était écroulé autour de lui pour la première fois, avant qu'il n'arrive à trouver la force d'avancer encore.  
Ces automails, il voulait absolument s'en débarrasser. Parce qu'il voulait récupérer son corps de chair… Et aujourd'hui il n'a plus ni l'un ni l'autre. Il a tout donné en échange de son petit frère, qui lui a pourtant été arraché : où est l'Equivalence là-dedans ? ils sont peut-être en vie, mais chacun dans un monde différent, séparés, sans certitude que l'autre est bien vivant, et d'ailleurs ils ne vivent plus qu'à moitié, sans l'autre. Car Alphonse lui aussi doit souffrir tout autant que lui…  
Il n'y a aucune compensation à cela.

Cette foutue Porte s'est jouée de lui, lui qui trop souvent joué avec l'alchimie et a tenté de tricher avec elle. Voilà sa punition : un monde qui chaque jour lui rappelle chez lui, sans être le sien.

Un monde où les alchimistes sont des fous et les mécaniciens des rois. Ça ferait plaisir à Winry, de le connaître, peut-être, mais Winry n'est pas dans ce monde… il est tout seul ici. La seule personne qui le connaît, c'est la seule avec qui il ne souhaitait pas vivre : il doit vivre sans son frère et sans son amie, apprendre à faire avec ce père qui l'avait abandonné, enfant, et qui s'occupe désormais de lui comme jamais il ne l'a fait autrefois.  
Ce monde tourne autour de lui sans qu'il puisse le comprendre, exactement comme dans un rêve. Il continue à espérer qu'un jour, il s'en réveillera.  
Jusqu'à ce qu'il croise ce garçon…

Un reflet dans une glace déformante. Des cheveux plus clairs encore que les siens, des yeux bleu glace. Mais le même regard, le même sourire, et le visage qu'Al aurait eu, sans nul doute, s'il avait atteint un jour l'âge de seize ans. Un corps vivant, un cœur qui bat, du sang chaud, tout ce dont son frère a été privé… Il n'en revient pas.

Pendant des années, son frère a été une âme pure à ses côtés, toujours près de lui au point qu'il en vienne à le considérer comme une partie de lui. Et dont, il a honte de l'admettre aujourd'hui, il a failli oublier les traits exacts. C'était le souvenir d'un petit garçon qu'il gardait à l'esprit, et il se retrouve brutalement face à un jeune homme splendide.  
Instinctivement, il a besoin de s'en rapprocher ; il a besoin de faire connaissance avec lui, devenir amis, partager son âme, tout lui donner, tout savoir de lui. Et en même temps, quelque chose au fond de son esprit rationnel s'inquiète d'être ainsi porté vers lui.  
Il sait qu'il aimait son petit frère : c'était sa seule famille, la personne la plus chère à son cœur, plus encore depuis la mort de leur mère. C'était tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal. Jamais il n'aurait eu une pensée déplacée, jamais il ne l'a désiré. Il s'étonne même de pouvoir penser à ça aujourd'hui, ça n'aurait jamais dû lui venir à l'esprit. Il rêvait de lui rendre son corps, mais n'a jamais pensé plus loin que l'enfant de dix ans disparu sous ses yeux par sa faute.

Aujourd'hui, il se retrouve face à une âme d'Al qui lui semble hors de portée, et un corps au contraire dangereusement proche. L'exact opposé de ce qui était son monde : ça tourne au délire…

Il a beau se répéter que cet Alfons Heiderich n'est pas son Alphonse, qu'il n'est qu'une sorte de double onirique, il ne peut s'empêcher de rechercher sa présence. Et cet homme est son seul espoir de rentrer un jour chez lui, se répète-t-il : il faut bien qu'ils travaillent ensemble ; tant mieux s'ils peuvent s'entendre à merveille. Il est sa lueur d'espoir, et ça suffit à faire taire ses idées bizarres de vouloir rester avec lui juste comme ça, de voir dans son cœur une nouvelle Pierre philosophale.

Surtout qu'insidieusement, cette idée qu'il n'est pas son frère a des effets inattendus : un prénom semblable, un nom déformé, le même visage dans des nuances différentes, un corps qu'il ne peut comparer à rien et qui existe juste par lui-même, cadeau du néant, un corps vivant… chaque fois qu'il se prend à se dire qu'il a ce dont son frère a été privé, un corps vivant, un cœur qui bat, du sang chaud, il contemple avec insistance cette idée : un cœur, un corps avec lequel il n'a aucun lien de sang, quelqu'un qu'il pourrait aimer sans commettre le tabou de l'inceste, sans ajouter ce péché à ceux qu'il a déjà commis ou pourrait encore commettre…

oOo

voilà-voilà, en espérant que vous aurez apprécié, parce que je ne referai pas de fic sur Ed de sitôt et que c'est vraiment le plus près que je puisse faire d'une fic elricest, je n'irai pas plus loin.


End file.
